


Well, it's definitely grotesque

by Spindizzy



Series: The Future's Another Country (We Do The Same Thing There) [2]
Category: Uncharted, Uncharted: Golden Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shadowrun Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distinction between gargoyles and grotesques is more important than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, it's definitely grotesque

"Gargoyle!" Chase hissed, and started to clamber back down her rope.

Nate braced his feet against the wall of the skyscraper so he could lean out to get a better look at the hunched figure on the roof edge. "Nah, I think it's a grotesque! It doesn't have a water spout –"

"No, Nate, _gargoyle!"_ Chase yelled, moving faster now, heading for the door they'd escaped through. The shape above him unfurled huge, stone-coloured wings, its fanged mouth opening around a rattling caw.

"Oh shit," Nate agreed, before the gargoyle tipped itself over the edge of the roof towards him.


End file.
